


I Promise Me (You)

by beginsalie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Promises, god i always wanted to use that tag, jisung has to figure out his shit, oblivious han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginsalie/pseuds/beginsalie
Summary: Han Jisung is terrible at keeping promises.Okay, maybe that’s not too fair for Jisung. If Minho is about to be honest, his best friend had never failed him. Not even once in his whole life — and Minho is not counting that time Jisung made him get out of his bed and run to a bar at two in the morning because Jisung promised a fatality had happened. The “emergency” turned out to be a very drunk Jisung being sad (Minho considers that a sad Jisung is indeed really serious, so he doesn’t think his best friend was being untruthful to his promise) —.But Han Jisung is indeed terrible at keeping promises to himself.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin (mentioned), Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin (mentioned), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix (mentioned), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	I Promise Me (You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this for the #secretstay2019 project (you can look up for it on twitter). This is for Carmy ♡ I hope she likes it a lot, I tried to include her three main ships, even though I know she is kind of desperate for a little bit of hyunho or hyunlix lately (but who knows, maybe I’ll feed y’all with some of those soon). I hope I don’t disappoint her nor any of you and that you enjoy this!
> 
> You can find me on my [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/beginsalie);  
> on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/bychaeng);  
> and on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/beginsalie) if you have any question ♡

Han Jisung is terrible at keeping promises. 

Okay, maybe that’s not too fair for Jisung. If Minho is about to be honest, his best friend had never failed him. Not even once in his whole life — and Minho is not counting that time Jisung made him get out of his bed and run to a bar at two in the morning because Jisung _promised_ a fatality had happened. The “emergency” turned out to be a very drunk Jisung being sad (Minho considers that a sad Jisung is indeed really serious, so he doesn’t think his best friend was being untruthful to his promise) —. 

But Han Jisung is indeed terrible at keeping promises to himself. 

It all started when Jisung broke up with Felix.

You see, it wasn’t like something was terribly wrong in their relationship and they _had_ to break up. It wasn’t like Jisung had fallen out of love with Felix, either. But there was definitely something.

When Jisung started college and Hyunjin convinced him to go out one night — and it had nothing to do with a certain boy Hyunjin had met at his Digital Photography I class —, he didn’t expect to meet him. 

But, expected or not, with Hyunjin’s boy — “Kim Seungmin”, Jisung had to remind himself tons of times that night — there he was, in all his glory. Fancy outfit and all of that, stood Lee Felix. He was wearing a nice white shirt with thick black leather pants and a black choker that made his sharp jaw stand out and made Jisung gasp out loud, unfortunately for him. But the best thing about Felix was that, aside from his breathtaking looks, he had a smile that outshined all of that and his face was full of shiny precious freckles. Jisung was into him the moment he laid his eyes on him, because who wouldn’t be into the boy the angels came down to the Earth just to leave golden kisses on his face?

Before Jisung could know it, he always had Felix around. They spent a month or so getting to know each other; a sweet, funny, nice month. Felix always followed him everywhere and whenever he saw Jisung his eyes would light up before running to hug him. Jisung asked him out in a blink of an eye. They dated enough for Jisung to introduce Felix and Minho but, for some reason, he didn’t like any of the times his best friend and his boyfriend were together. He felt uneasy and he didn’t understand why, because both of the Lees seemed to get along really well and used to joke about being cousins often. But the strange feeling Jisung had deep down his heart every time his boyfriend and his best friend met wasn’t the problem that caused the break up. Not at all, or so he thought.

Felix always finished his classes earlier on Monday and Wednesday, so he used to pick Jisung up from the studio. It was a routine and Jisung had gotten used to it, he liked the tiny soft knocks on the door and getting excited knowing that it was his boyfriend the one being out there. He liked to be able to say goodbye to his studio mates enthusiastically and to hold Felix’s hand, having the certainty that the two of them were going to have a cute date and probably eat hot chocolate together. He _loved_ his routine. Until he didn’t. Sometimes, Felix would come when he wasn’t finished with what was he doing, but his boyfriend would encourage him to keep going and would reassure him kissing his forehead instead of urging him to leave it undone. Those times, Felix would stay and chat a little with Chan or Changbin, the ones that shared the studio with Jisung and even worked with him sometimes. They were older than Jisung (and Felix) but he was really fond of them, even if he didn’t say it out loud. Jisung liked it because Felix and Chan found out they were both from Australia and they would usually laugh together, speak in English and make lame jokes. His time with Chan made Felix laugh a lot, and Jisung enjoyed working while listening to his boyfriend’s laugh. 

But there was something else. Sometimes, they would stay just for fun. They would rap, sing, laugh together. And that’s where Changbin stood out the most, even though his appearance already stood out the most between them all. He seemed intimidating but he knew it, so he managed to look friendly and to show his true self to Felix from the start — Jisung was proud of Changbin, he couldn’t deny it —. Nevertheless, when Changbin raps the whole world changes. The atmosphere changes, Changbin changes and whoever is watching him changes. Chan and Jisung had already experienced that many times, but Felix hadn’t. And the first time he did, well, that definitely changed Felix. Jisung didn’t notice at first — after all, Changbin left that impression on everyone — but he started noticing some weird looks Felix was throwing at Changbin the next days his boyfriend picked him up. They were admiration looks, and that was absolutely okay. But there was something else in Felix’s eyes, something that flew to Jisung’s heart and perched on it, staying there to live. There was curiosity and impatience in Felix’s eyes. There was a light when Changbin talked out loud. There was everything it used to be when Felix first met Jisung. And that’s when Jisung knew. Jisung had never been the type of person to hold on stupid hopes, so when he saw Changbin and Felix hanging out together for something that was not them being at the studio, he had to do it.

When Jisung broke up with Felix, the freckled boy looked confused and hurt. He still believed he loved Jisung, so he clung onto him tightly and didn’t let him go. Jisung patted his head, heavy heart and teary eyes, whispered reassuring words to him and tried to comfort the boy, telling him a break up didn’t mean they were going to grow apart or he was going to leave him. Felix asked him over and over again why was he doing that and Jisung, feeling really sorry and unfair to him, had told him that he had to find out for himself but that it wasn’t anything bad and that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He just needed to look around and figure out some things. 

Later, when Jisung ran away from Felix’s embrace to Minho’s apartment and his best friend received him with open arms, it was the first time Jisung said it out loud while sobbing.

“Hyung… I promise I will _never ever_ be with someone that didn’t choose me as his first again.”

And Jisung sounded so heartbroken and hurt Minho almost, _almost,_ believed him. 

But he lied. Blatantly, Minho dared to say. 

Jisung spent weeks with his best friend doing nothing and everything at all. Minho made sure to keep Jisung busy with the simplest things he could think of and not even for a second they stopped being themselves with each other (read: they never stopped flirting with each other, for the record. Minho was pretty much used to it since the first time he tried Jisung flirted back and that had become another normal way to communicate for the both of them). With the little distractions and Minho’s pick up lines, Jisung was slowly coming back to his senses again and in no time he was able to answer all Minho’s failed attempts to flirt with him without thinking about it too much, so lately their conversations had been practically a love battle, with their sharp tongues as weapons and their laughs and sounds of defeat when the other one said something that was too much as their weaknesses. 

However, the giggly Jisung disappeared when he found out Felix and Changbin started dating. That night, Jisung ignored all Minho’s calls and called Hyunjin to go out to have a drink. Hyunjin was apparently pissed at Seungmin, who he has grown closer to lately and who he liked too much to admit it out loud, so he accepted Jisung’s proposition and picked him up. 

When Hyunjin and Jisung were in the club already, Jisung asked Hyunjin why was he mad at Seungmin. The question only made Hyunjin drink more, so Jisung did the same. What they, or at least Hyunjin, didn’t expect at all was Seungmin coming into the club two hours later when the friends were both really drunk. Jisung could feel Hyunjin tensing next to him and the next thing he knew was that Hyunjin’s lips were touching his. 

At first it was weird, Jisung wasn’t going to lie. But it felt really good and he wanted more. Hyunjin’s plump lips totally ruined his and Jisung loved it, so he grabbed his friend by the waist and kissed him back roughly, wanting dominance even though Hyunjin was taller than him and had started the making out session. When Hyunjin excused himself to go to the toilet, Jisung took his time to breathe. His mind was filled with buzzing thoughts and none of them were clear enough. 

Seungmin appearing to say hello in a not too friendly way didn’t help Jisung at all. But he was too drunk to think about it and Seungmin was too pretty to keep staring at him without doing anything about it.

“Wanna make out?,” Jisung suddenly asked.

Seungmin looked at him perplexed. “What?”

“I don’t know. Do you remember the first time we met? It was in a club too. You introduced Felix to me. You two gave me your phone numbers instead of giving them to Hyunjin even though you already knew Hyunjin because Hyunjin’s phone went off. I saved Felix as ‘Angel Face Boy’ and you as ‘Boy Crush’,” Jisung didn’t know why was he talking so much. 

“Alright,” Seungmin simply said.

“Alright what?”

“Alright, let’s make out,” stated Seungmin before leaning to kiss him.

Seungmin’s kiss wasn’t as passionate as Hyunjin’s ones. It wasn’t sweet either, because Seungmin didn’t look like he was wanting to be there. But it was gentle, and Jisung appreciated gentleness. 

“‘Boy Crush’”, Seungmin commented when he finished kissing him. “Don’t you like Hyunjin?”

Jisung snorted. “Me? Not in a million years!”

“I saw you two heavily making out a few minutes ago, you know.”

“We just made out too and we don’t like each other either, right?,” Jisung replied back. “Wait, you don’t like me… Right? Tell me you don’t. Is that why Hyunjin was upset?”

“Calm down, ‘boy crush’, I don’t like you. And why would Hyunjin be upset if I liked you?,” Seungmin giggled bitterly.

Jisung sighed with relief and smiled at Seungmin, poking at his chest. 

“Because he likes _you_ , duh.”

Seungmin’s face changed. “He doesn’t. Does he? Wait, he does? What the…? He does?”

“Dude, I saved you as ‘Boy Crush’ so I could send your phone number to him. No offense, you are pretty cute, but you have been Hyunjin’s crush from the start. I would never date you!,” Jisung exclaimed.

Seungmin looked at him with an unbelievable face. “You just made out with the both of us, though.”

And Jisung then realized what he just did and started sobbing out loud. Seungmin was trying to comfort him and calling Hyunjin, but their friend wouldn’t come because he apparently saw them making out with each other and he was hurt enough to talk to them (even though he had no right to because he had made out with Jisung too). It was then when Seungmin called Minho and Jisung’s best friend came to pick him up. 

Minho was holding Jisung barely ten minutes later. He took his best friend to his place (Jisung didn’t want to sleep alone) and laid him down on his bed. The three of Minho’s cats heard Jisung crying and came to the room concerned about him, lying at the end of the bed with him. 

“Sungie,” Minho called. “Are you physically okay? Do you need to throw up or something?”

Jisung shook his head negatively and continued sobbing. Minho curled up in bed with him and held his body while he whispered soothing words to him until he fell asleep.

When Jisung yawned in the morning, Minho was already awake. He was looking at him with a smile on his face and ready to give him a morning hug.

“It must be great to be Han Jisung today,” Minho started.

Jisung giggled. “Why?,” he asked, curious.

“Because it must be a pleasure to wake up next to the love of your life, of course,” replied Minho, smoothly.

Minho was waiting for a laugh or a reply back but he didn’t get anything, so he turned back to watch his best friend. Jisung was looking at him with his eyes and mouth fully open in a shocking way. Minho laughed at him and joked out.

“What? Was I too amazing this early in the morning? I know,” he singsang the last part of the sentence.

But Jisung was still not answering him, so Minho snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Ji, wake up. What are you on?”

Jisung shook his head slowly and tried to explain himself.

“I— I promised I wouldn’t be with anyone else that didn’t choose me as their first option… I failed myself. I kissed Hyunjin and Seungmin yesterday.”

Minho felt his stomach crawling but he didn’t pay attention to it. “Hyunjin and Seungmin? Don’t those two like each other?”

“I think so. So you can imagine… I fucked up. The thing is… I don’t actually like them. I just did it because I was drunk and I wanted to make out with someone.” 

Minho nodded, thinking. “Well, I’m not saying what you did was the ideal thing to do but I’m sure that if you apologize they’ll be okay. Also, it’s partially their fault too. They made out with you, too.”

“Minho hyung, stop it. I’m not trying to talk about that. The thing is, neither of them was choosing me in that moment. They were choosing each other. Hyunjin was choosing Seungmin when he made out with me, because he wanted to make Seungmin jealous. And Seungmin did the same. And even though that’s kind of pretty fucked up, they still chose themselves. They still have a chance. So I failed myself. I failed my promise.” 

Minho tried to cut him off, but Jisung didn’t let him.

“But I also did not. Because I found out who I’m in love with. Who I have been in love with all this time.”

Minho really didn’t want to listen to his best friend anymore, but he had to. That was what best friends did, right? 

“It wasn’t Felix who I was in love with. I was upset with Felix because he didn’t realize that he was falling for Changbin, but I was also in love with someone else and I didn’t realize either. How could I be so dumb? This one person that always chose me… I was always his first. I finally kept my promise,” Jisung was talking with so much love it every second was hurting Minho. “Why was always upset when Felix and you were together, Lee Minho?,” his best friend asked him. 

Minho was looking at Jisung with a confused face and he didn’t understand what was going on.

“Because you liked Felix?,” he answered. 

“No. Because I liked Felix but I was in love with you. I am in love with you, Lee Minho. It does feel great to be Han Jisung today and to wake up to the love of my life next to me. You have always chosen me. I kept my promise, now I must do another one. I promise to choose you first too.”


End file.
